


work with me

by jellijeans



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Ferdibert Week 2019, Ferdinand Cannot Stand It, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tea, The Smell of Coffee, a little spicy but SFW, hubert works a lot and ferdinand is fed up with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: Ferdinand scrunches his nose at the increasingly strong smell of coffee emanating from Hubert’s office, dropping by with yet another selection of tea leaves and another kettle full of hot water and another desperate plea for Hubert to consume anything aside from coffee. While he’s grown somewhat used to the smell and can stomach certain brews, Hubert saves a particularly strong brew for the days leading up to missions that makes Ferdinand want to retch after even smelling it.Hubert’s office, Ferdinand decides as he opens the door, smells like a coffee pot.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	work with me

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of ferdibert week 2019! the theme is "teatime"

Ferdinand scrunches his nose at the increasingly strong smell of coffee emanating from Hubert’s office, dropping by with yet another selection of tea leaves and another kettle full of hot water and another desperate plea for Hubert to consume anything aside from coffee. While he’s grown somewhat used to the smell and can stomach certain brews, Hubert saves a particularly strong brew for the days leading up to missions that makes Ferdinand want to retch after even smelling it.

Hubert’s office, Ferdinand decides as he opens the door, smells like a coffee pot.

He opens the door with a smile, nearly dropping the tea tray on top of Hubert’s papers. The dark mage grumbles as he pushes himself back, reaching for the coffee cup, but the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in the smallest hint of a smile when Ferdinand places his hand over Hubert’s.

“Hubert, if you have another cup of coffee, the stench may kill all of us,” Ferdinand says, sliding over and pressing a kiss gently to Hubert’s temple.

“All the better. It is a smaller army to manage,” he says. Ferdinand frowns and brushes Hubert’s hair out of his face, fingertips grazing just above his cheekbones, stained darker by fatigue.

“How long has it been since you last took a break, darling?”

Hubert exhales and looks away. Ferdinand knows what the answer is. He huffs, fingertips tracing from Hubert’s collarbone to the underside of his jaw to his chin, lifting his head up just enough to kiss him lightly, recoiling and licking his lips at the aftertaste of coffee from Hubert’s lips. Hubert chuckles.

“I will not kiss you again until you drink something other than coffee, Hubert.”

“We have a siege coming, Ferdinand. I cannot afford to rest—”

“It is better that you rest than work yourself ragged, Hubert! Edelgard would not approve of living off of coffee alone, and certainly neither do I. I find myself rather alarmed, in fact. I would much rather that you at least do your work over tea with me. I can bring some scones if you would like.”

Hubert looks away again. “I have responsibilities I must attend to, dearest. I cannot leave them undone. I apologize.”

Ferdinand sighs but doesn’t move. “I suppose it’s good that I’ve already brought tea here, then.”

Hubert’s eyes widen for a second before he smiles, leaning up to kiss Ferdinand again. “Let it not be said that you aren’t prepared for anything, love.”

Ferdinand grins at him triumphantly before whisking the tray off to the table resting in front of a mostly unused sofa on the other side of Hubert’s office—he’s fairly convinced that he’s the only one who ever actually uses it. Edelgard was the one who made him purchase it, determined to see him have something at least remotely comfortable to retreat to during his long nights in the office.

Not that Ferdinand’s ever seen him use it, of course. He’s walked in on more than one occasion to see Hubert passed out on his desk, hand still curled loosely around his quill as he pens yet another document.

And yet, Hubert slowly but surely makes his way across the room, taking his place beside Ferdinand and wrapping an arm around his waist as Ferdinand prepares Hubert’s tea. He leans further into Ferdinand when he lays back and waits for the tea to stew, relishing in his warmth, smiling despite himself.

The war has taken a toll on all of them, but a very small part of Hubert thinks it was all worth it if only so he could spend just one afternoon in Ferdinand’s arms like this, smelling the sweet notes of Ferdinand’s tea on his breath and lips and everywhere. It is an escape, and a welcome one at that.

Ferdinand shifts again to kiss the top of his head, and Hubert smiles.

“You seem cheerful,” Ferdinand remarks, leaning forward to pour them both a cup. Hubert mumbles something as he sits back up, running a hand through his hair.

“I am merely grateful to have the opportunity to spend time with you like this,” he says, taking a sip. Ferdinand smiles when Hubert blinks, the sweet flavor hitting his tongue. “This tastes nice.”

“Certainly better than the caffeinated sludge you have been drinking recently,” Ferdinand retorts. Hubert shoots him a look but nonetheless takes another sip. “I will kiss you when you finish that cup. It will have washed the taste of coffee down at least a little bit.”

“I won’t wait for that,” Hubert says, voice dark and low, and Ferdinand flushes. That was certainly not a voice he had expected to hear in Hubert’s office over tea of all places. Before he can react, the arm around his waist has tightened, pulling him onto Hubert’s lap, and he nearly drops his teacup before managing somehow to sit it down on the table as his lips meet Hubert.

The taste of coffee is unbearable, but beneath it, Hubert is warm and velvety and sweet, sweet like their first kiss, sweet like the morning after the end of a war, sweet like the future that Ferdinand dreams of, sweet like every promise Hubert has ever made and every promise Ferdinand will fulfill. Ferdinand’s hands find their way up Hubert’s chest and then his neck before settling on either side of his face, pulling him closer until Ferdinand can catch Hubert’s lower lip between his teeth for just a moment, smiling devilishly against him.

Ferdinand does not miss many things; he cannot afford to, as the third in command. He most certainly does not miss the way Hubert moans into his mouth, hands tightening against his waist, and he does not miss the way Hubert’s resolve changes as he runs his tongue along the inside of Ferdinand’s mouth, fiery and passionate and starving, starving for  _ him _ .

Ferdinand’s hands move so that one tangles itself in Hubert’s hair and the other works itself at the nape of his neck. He breaks for a moment to breathe, kissing gently at Hubert’s bruised lower lip before nipping at it and then fitting his mouth over Hubert’s once again, and beneath him, Hubert melts against him like putty.

“Ferdinand—”

“ _ Hubert _ —”

—and for a moment, Ferdinand leans back, takes it in, Hubert with his eyes glazed with desire, flushed, out of his element in all of the ways that Ferdinand loves—and then he leans away, hides his face with his hand, clears his throat. Ferdinand tilts his head.

“...Hubert?”

“We—um, the—” He gestures for a moment, trying to pick his words. Ferdinand smiles at his expression; it’s cute on him, softer and more unprepared than he normally is. Hubert coughs. “We’re going to spill something if we keep up like this.”

Ferdinand grins. “Perhaps we should take this elsewhere, then. We both know that you do not need those papers done by tomorrow.”

“That is true,” Hubert concedes, and then he looks back at Ferdinand, kissing him again playfully but drawing back just as Ferdinand tries to lean further into it. Ferdinand pouts. “You will have an opportunity to rid my mouth of the taste of coffee as soon as we’re out of this office, Ferdinand.”

“I will hold you to that,” Ferdinand declares, and he takes one last sip of his tea, now lukewarm, before throwing his arm through Hubert’s and pulling the office door shut on their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! i hope you liked it !!
> 
> come yell with me on twitter at @jellijeans !!


End file.
